


Un coup de talon dans l'air

by Lia404



Series: #8fanfics [4]
Category: Peter Pan & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Magie, poussière de fée, tu t'envoles
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23773123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia404/pseuds/Lia404
Summary: Ce n'est pas parce qu'il a pris l'habitude que chaque envol n'est pas magique
Relationships: Peter Pan & Tinker Bell (Peter Pan)
Series: #8fanfics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712578





	Un coup de talon dans l'air

**Author's Note:**

> Pour mon #8fanfics challenge sur Twitter, [JohnGoodDindon](https://twitter.com/JohnGoodDindon) a demandé Peter Pan.  
> Je n'aurais jamais pensé poster une fanfiction Peter Pan un jour, mais il y a une première à tout, n'est-ce pas ?

Il a perdu le compte des jours, des mois, des années, dans son éternelle forme si jeune, si satisfaisante, loin de tout tracas. Cela ne l’empêche pas de savoir comment ça se passe--c’est arrivé suffisamment souvent, il devrait avoir l’habitude à force.  
Pourtant, le picotement lorsque la poussière lui tombe sur le visage lui chatouille le nez, et il réprime un éternuement en jetant un regard noir à Clochette.

“Je n’en ai plus besoin depuis longtemps ! Pourquoi fais-tu encore ça ?”  
_ Gling gling _ , répond Clochette, espiègle.  
_ Parce que la manière dont tu fronces le nez ne cessera jamais de m’amuser. _

Sa seule réponse à la provocation de la fée est de hausser les épaules, et il le regrette immédiatement : ses épaules restent en hauteur, et bientôt, tout son corps le suit.

Il lui a fallu du temps pour maîtriser le mouvement, pour que l’élan vienne seulement de lui : il s’imaginait plume dans l’air, sautait, pour flotter un peu, jusqu’à finalement ne plus retomber, apprendre à maîtriser ses mouvements.  
La poussière de fée accélère le processus. Il s’en est servi, au début, pour se rendre plus léger, s’assurer qu’il flotterait bien. Clochette le surveillait alors, le protégeait peut-être même d’une mort certaine quand il se jetait du haut d’une falaise, bien décidé à ne pas tomber.  
Il n’utilise plus la poussière de fée depuis longtemps, mais ses réactions amusent toujours Clochette. Le haut de son corps semble plus léger que le reste, et son nez reste en l’air d’une manière embarrassante.

Clochette le regarde d’un air narquois.  
_ Gling gling. _

Il soupire, un long soupir qui ne parvient pas à masquer son affection.

“Tu as raison, allons-y.”

Il met un coup de talon dans l’air, admire les petites ailes de Clochette, et ensemble, ils s’envolent dans un nuage de paillettes.


End file.
